


Un-gift-negate

by Katsur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsur/pseuds/Katsur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fan-art "Teen Wolf", Stiles Stilinski<br/>for Fandom Kombat 2014 on diary.ru<br/>August 2014</p><p>This is illustration to fanfic by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal">apocryphal</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1817704">"Introduction to Zero-Sum Anthropology"</a><br/>And its translation into Russian "Введение в антагонистическую антропологию" by <a href="http://1000smiles.diary.ru">1000smiles</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Un-gift-negate

**Author's Note:**

> fan-art "Teen Wolf", Stiles Stilinski  
> for Fandom Kombat 2014 on diary.ru  
> August 2014
> 
> This is illustration to fanfic by [apocryphal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal) ["Introduction to Zero-Sum Anthropology"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1817704)  
> And its translation into Russian "Введение в антагонистическую антропологию" by [1000smiles](http://1000smiles.diary.ru)


End file.
